


The four times Roman fell in love and the one time everybody fell in love with him.

by Micatherock



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Pining, Roman gets cuddles, Roman is just, Spring Fling 2020, Sympathetic Deceit, a fluffy fic, dlamp - Freeform, v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micatherock/pseuds/Micatherock
Summary: A fic for the Spring Fling. Roman is a dumb pining gay.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, DLAMP
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	The four times Roman fell in love and the one time everybody fell in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a gift fic for @galacticguppy on tumblr for Spring Fling. It was for the prompt DLAMP cuddle pile, and I tried to work in a bit of Virgil in a sunset!
> 
> Warnings: Food (tell me if I missed something)

1.

The first time Roman fell in love was shortly after the new video. He was in the Imagination just wandering past the forest and various villages aimlessly. He knew the video was scripted and he agreed to everything in it, but what Janus said still stung. He really didn’t want to be evil. he wanted to be good, to be the hero, and he was scared that he wasn’t.

Roman had a secret spot in the Imagination, somewhere that he went when he wasn’t feeling up to being his most glittery self. It was a safe place, and no one knew where it was.  
Or so he thought.  
When he finally reached the top of the cliff that served as his safe space he was more than a little surprised to see Virgil there. Virgil had his back to Roman and was staring over the edge, at the ocean below. The sun was setting and it tossed it’s golden rays out, making Virgil glow. Virgil hear Roman approach and turned. “Hey Ro” He gave a small salute.

Roman stuttered out a hello and waved at Virgil, before regaining his composure, “Dark and Stormy Knight! It’s a surprise to see you here.”

“Yeah. Well. You seemed to be feeling shitty after the last video, so I figured you would come here” Virgil shrugged and patted the ground next to him.

“How did you know I would be here?” Roman asked miserably, letting the smile fall from his face a he joined Virgil.

“You always come here when you're feeling sad,” Virgil smiled tentatively at Roman, “You are obviously feeling shitty right now. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Roman opened his mouth to snap a witty retort back at Virgil about how he was fine, but he faltered. He really did want to talk about it with someone. “I just don’t want to be evil,” He blurted, instantly covering his mouth afterwards.

“Oh” Virgil’s mouth formed an “o” of realization, “Oh Roman. You aren’t evil.” he leaned his head on Roman’s shoulder, “You’re Roman. The bestest, most courageous, most idiotic prince I know.”

Roman laughed slightly, “I’m not sure if that was a compliment or an insult”

“Compliment” Virgil grinned, “Definitely compliment” He punched Roman lightly, the setting sun making his pale skin glow. Roman blushed slightly and smiled along with Virgil, “Your my friend you dumbass Disney prince.”

Roman gestured grandly, “Well you are my friend as well, Emo nightmare”

Virgil snorted and went back to leaning on Roman, watching the sun set while Roman gazed at Virgil fondly. He was so lucky to have Virgil who was pretty and funny and surprisingly kind and snarky and amazing and intell- oh. oh. Oh fuck. Roman fell in love.

2.

The second time Roman fell in love was on a Monday. He was in his room, singing Disney songs as he swept around the room, cleaning and dusting when a kick sounded from his door. He paused, setting the rag he was using to clean down on his desk. He opened the door, to reveal Janus standing there, holding his hat in both of his hands. “can I talk to you?” He mumbled.

“Of course,” Roman led Janus inside, “What’s bothering you, Lying King?”

Janus perched on Roman’s bed, “Virgil said what I said stuck with you. The thing in the video. When I called you evil”

Roman’s face fell, “He did?”

Janus nodded, “I would just like to say. I’m sorry. I don’t think you are evil”

Roman smiled slightly, “Well, I don’t think your name is a stupid. I think it’s beautiful.”

A blush rose up to Janus’s cheeks, “Thank you Roman. I- I think you are talented and kind and definitely not a villain. I’m sorry that was ever written into the script.”

Roman grinned at Janus, “Not your fault. Come here.” He opened his arms and Janus carefully wedged himself in between them for a hug. Roman ruffled Janus’s  
hair pressing his forehead against the top of Janus’s head, “You still are my bestest friend Jam-snake”

Janus smiled back tentatively, “Well. Fuck what Thomas says. I will always think you are my hero.”

Roman felt his heart flutter. Janus was not allowed to be this pretty and sweet. He had told himself that he wouldn’t fall in love with another side beyond Virgil, but he guessed he had already fucked that up already.

3.

The third time Roman fell in love was in the kitchen. The whole video thing had passed, but it was soon enough that the other sides were still being careful with  
Roman, and trying to cheer him up. That was why Patton had roped him into baking cookies with him. Roman honestly didn’t see where it could go wrong, yeah he wasn’t the best baker in the world, but he wouldn’t light anything on fire. Probably.

Patton had already set out the ingredients for the cookies and had wrapped aprons around himself and Roman. “So,” Patton clapped his hands, “Lets get started. We are gonna make sugar cookies.” He pulled out his cookbook, flipping to the page with the cookies. He instructed Roman to get the necessary ingredients and Roman complied setting out flour, sugar, and eggs while Patton got the butter and milk.

While they work Patton talked. He just rambled about whatever was on his mind. To be honest Roman found it nice. He didn’t have to fill the silence for once in his life, plus Patton’s voice was beautiful. From there Roman's thoughts wandered until there was a sharp snap in front of his face.

“Ro? Are you ok?” Patton asked.

Roman nodded, “Yeah. I just got a little distracted.”

Patton nodded, “That's valid. Well. I just put the cookies in the oven, so now we have time to talk a little bit” Roman internally groaned, but sat down on the counter and Patton sat down next to him, “Are you doing ok Roman? I know you were a bit upset about the latest video”

Roman sighed, “Pat. It’s been a couple weeks. I’m ok now. I talked to V and Janny and we worked everything out”

“Ok” Patton replied uncertainly, “I just worry about you.”

“I’m fine Pat pat” Roman wrapped Patton in a hug, “I promise”

Patton hummed and hugged Roman back. Patton’s hugs were surprisingly warm and strong and Roman melted into Patton.  
He was content to remain in Patton’s arms forever, soaking up Patton’s warmth and sugary smell, but the timer for the cookies went off and Patton pulled away. Roman desperately wanted Patton to come back and hug him and oh fuck. He had fallen for Patton as well.

4.

The fourth time Roman feel in love, he was trying to avoid it. He was spending most of his time with Logan anymore, not wanting to be around of the others and encourage his hopeless crushes.

Roman was currently sitting on the floor of Logan’s room, talking about various Disney movies as Logan tried to point out the flaws in the logic. Roman had to agree with the other side sometimes, but most of the time he just denied Logan’s sound reasoning much to Logan’s amusement.

“You like Disney too much.” Logan fired at Roman, grinning.

“You don’t like it enough” Roman shot back, also smiling.

“The movies have too many plot inconsistencies.”

Roman shrugged, “they are still amazing movies.”

“That is true”

They both fell silent before Logan spoke up, “Hey Roman? Could you teach me Spanish?”

Roman nodded eagerly, “Course I can, Nerdy Wolverine. What do you want to know”

“How do you say, ‘to love’” Logan asked.

Roman’s rebellious heart started to beat faster, a blush rising to his cheeks. Nope he was not going to fall in love with Logan as well. He had already been crushing on Logan, and had been denial, but that question made it seem like he had some hope, “Querer” he replied. Well, too late. The hope had allowed his crush to worsen.

“Well,” Logan smirked, “Queries demasio Disney. You love Disney too much”

Roman felt his heart fall. Maybe he didn’t have a chance. He forced a laugh and almost started crying.

1.

Roman was standing right outside the living room, about to make his big announcement. He had been avoiding the others, trying not to fall into the pit of pain of obviously unrequited crushes, but soon it got to be too much. Remus was the only safe one to be around anymore. He loved his brother yes, but you could only handle so much of your sibling before you went crazy, so Roman decided he needed to tell the others about his situation.

Roman had gathered them all on the couch and was currently standing in front of them all. He clapped his hands and swallowed, gathering his courage before blurting, “hey I might have the biggest crushes on all of you.”

As he expected all their faces were surprised. He didn’t stick around to see the horror that was bound to come after it, and he fled up the stairs to his room.  
He sat there for a long time, sitting on his bed, rocking from side to side. They hated him now. They would never ant anything to do with him. they hated him. They hated him. They ha- His thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door, and he got up to open it, revealing the four other sides.

“Can we come in?” Patton asked softly.

Roman nodded, returning to his spot on the bed, and they all filed into his room. Patton sat next to Roman and without warning bear hugged Roman. Roman squeaked and melted into Patton’s arms. Soon after Virgil joined in, his hug much looser, but still feeling amazing. Patton smiled at Logan encouragingly, who also joined the hug, looping his long arms around all of them. Janus was last to join, the smaller side diving in to curl against Roman’s chest forming the perfect cuddle pile.

“So.” Virgil was the first one to talk, surprisingly, “Princey. We considered your offer, and we would love to date you. All of us.”

Roman stuttered in disbelief, “Really? Me?”

“Yes you.” Janus piped up, “We love you Roman.”

Patton and Logan nodded in agreement.

Roman flushed red, “Well. This is.. Is a lot to process.”

“We can wait if you want” Logan offered.

“Maybe just a bit.” Roman agreed, “But can we just stay here for a bit?” They all nodded, agreeing to stay in their big cuddle pile.


End file.
